Black Flash of the Namikaze Clan
by RiiAzuri
Summary: The Namikaze clan isn't very well known. If they were they would be known for their use of chakra, seals and lightning magic. Enter Naruto Namikaze - a high-class devil and the son of Ultimate Class devil Minato Namikaze and Nine Taled Youkai Kushina Namikaze. Watch Naruto try to unite the world of High School DxD, by using his own two fists. Currently Naruto x Rias.
1. 1 - Kings, Stray Devils and High Schools

"Sona! Where is Naruto?" a red-headed female asked Sona "I need him, there's a stray devil whom I'm not sure if it is strong or weak and I'd like him to be there just in case".

"Umm... Rias, did you even check his family's estate?" Her question was swiftly answered with Rias head butting a wall "Stupid, stupid! Thank you Sona!" she said before activating the teleportation spell to get to the Namikaze Mansion.

•At the Namikaze Mansion•

Rias arrived at the doorstep where she was met by a female maid. "Hello Rias-sama, are you here to see Naruto-sama?"

"Yes maid-san, can you please take me to him, I'm really in a rush," Rias replied quickly.

"Would you please follow me then Rias-sama, Naruto is in his bedroom" The maid said, before walking away from Rias and into the household. Rias, now realizing she has to keep up with the maid, break into a jog to catch up. She does, barely, and barges to Naruto's bedroom... where he is sat on the roof.

"Hi Ria-chan! What do you need me for?" He says, while swiftly getting down from the roof.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is a handsome high-class devil with blonde hair and blue eyes, being part of the Namikaze clan gave him a natural affinity to Wind and Lightning magic and his Kitsune-Youkai mother gave him the ability to use chakra and the ability to use fuinjutsu - the art of seals because of his mother's clan - the Uzumaki.

"I need help with the disposal of a stray devil, I'm not sure of its strength." She asked looking at him pleadingly. "Did you really think I'd say no Ria-chan." He said in a teasing voice and a smirk which made Rias blush very faintly, partly because of embarrassment, "Now, Ria-chan could you please teleport us to the" Naruto said.

"Are you not bringing your peerage?" Rias asked. "Don't worry, I'll summon them if we need them, but for now let's get to kickin' some stray devil derriere" Naruto answered with a smile aimed at Rias. Rias giggled cutely and then activated a teleportation spell and the rune formula of the Gremory appeared in red on the floor and the two Kings disappeared

•Location of stray devils•

They arrived in a wore down church, it was dark but not so dark that the devils couldn't see.

"It may just be my lucky day. The food is coming to me, it's a shame I have to consume such delectable man meat, I could eat you riiight up!~" A stray-devil with a human torso (or more like 'devil' torso) , and rather large assets and the bottom half of a horse walked out in front of Naruto.

"Oh wait I will!" She shouts before succumbing to the classic evil-villain laugh(Muahahahahahaha!).

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and she" pointing to his right "is Rias Gremory."

"Viser the King Slayer and... uhh and why do I care?" Viser says.

"Just so you know your superiors before you die to them." Naruto says with an Uchiha smirk (WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?!).

"I'LL MAKE YOU EAT YOUR WORDS!" Viser claims before charging towards the pair.

"Rias, leave this to me." Naruto pulled out 2 chakra blades.

Viser raised her hands to her rather big 'assets' and squeezed them. Suddenly a green liquid launched out of them - poison.

Naruto dodged this by leaping to the right and pushed his wind chakra in to the chakra blades making them turn bright blue and gain length.

Then Naruto charged forward and stabbed the stray devil with both the blades, before kicking her in the chest with his left foot taking his blades out of her and sending the stray devil flying through the air, which Rias thought was a funny sight. (Imagine a voluptuous centauress flying)

Then all it took was...

"Fūton: Kamaitachi no Jutsu".

And Viser got sliced up and was carried by the wind, eventually hitting the wall; her life concluding with a loud and sickening crunch.

"Imma goes back home Rias, unless... you need me for other activities," Naruto said, starting off seriously and ending in a sultry voice.

"I wouldn't say no Ria-chan, my house or yours?" Suddenly Rias went full Hinata and her face turned as red as her hair. She began to stutter.

Rias then started to speak again (without stuttering) "How about... you strip me down right here and ravish me here on the cold hard floor" Then it was Naruto's turn to heavily blush and start to splutter. "It certainly isn't the only hard thing"

Naruto instantly teleported back to the Namikaze Compound with a stupid grin, a deep red blush.

Oh and a hard-on.

•At the Namikaze Mansion•

Naruto arrived in the living room of his family's home to see both his parents sat watching television.

"Sochi-kit" His mother addressed him, "your father and I think that it would be best for you to start going to high school. Your friends Rias and Sona go to one in Lady Amaterasu's country - Japan - apparently, it is in a place called Kuoh, Sirzechs-sama and Serafall-sama bought it off

Yasaka and by extension, Lady Amaterasu."

His mother was then interrupted by his father. "Anyway, I've spoken to Lucifer-sama and I've bought you joint ownership with Rias and Sona, and enlisted you in the high school. You start tomorrow!"

**•Author Note•**

**Hey, I'm Ri and I guess this is my fanfiction.**

**This was a short chapter, but I just wanted to show off Naruto's clan, abilities and heritage. He is a Devil-Youkai hybrid which really only makes sense to me. I tried to show off that he is more like Minato, clever and all that jazz but he is still the Naruto we know and love. Hopefully I gave light to Rias and Naruto's relationship, they're not dating...yet but they might be close. Either that or I'll waste 198 more chapters with him being dense and pair him with Hinata at the end (just like Kishimoto-senpai).**

**Anyway I'm blabbering on now, if you've any suggestions give it a review or comment with them and I'll read it and respond to ya! See ya in the next chapter I guess!**

**-Ri**


	2. 2 - Marriage Contract! And Kuoh Academy

Naruto woke up the following morning with the greatest smile on his face. He'd finally been grant access to the human world to go to high school.

He'd be with Ria-chan, Akeno and the rest of Ri-chan's peerage and Sona, Tsubaki and the rest of Sona's peerage.

"Tou-san said he'd take me to the school this morning." Naruto shivered with glee. "I need to prepare my peerage as well" He pushed his covers off of him and got out of bed and suddenly the door flew open.

"Kaa-chan?" was the only thing that left Naruto's mouth as his mother flew through the door and hit Naruto and barraged him with hugs, kisses and the typical of motherly affection.

"I... just remembered that you are leaving us sochi-kit." Kushina looks like she is barely keeping it together, "Kaa-chan you do know that I'll visit often dattebayo, I love you and Dad too much to just get up and leave and never look back" Naruto said, embracing his mother.

"Plus, you seemed alright with it last night... has anything happened?" He softly asks.

"I just realised how much I'm gonna miss you, you're my baby - my little fishcake - and I've never been away from you for that long Naru-sochi". She states with a sad smile on her face "Now let's go get breakfast" She instantly cheers up and starts running to the dining room.

"Kaa-chan! Wait for me!" Naruto shouts after his mum before racing to the dining room also.

•In the Dining Room•

Kushina crosses the finish line, a whole second before Naruto does, that means she is the winner!

She gets to be the first to pick out of the pseudo-buffet the chefs made with a smile.

"Umm... what to choose, so many choices. AHA RAMEN!" She holds it above a sobbing Naruto's head. "Naruto your pick, you do know the chefs make multiple bowls of ramen" Minato - Naruto's father said, which brightened Naruto up quickly, as fast as his father on the battlefield, Naruto grabbed two bowls of ramen which was also quickly followed by a...

"MINATO-KUN! HOW COULD YOU!?" Kushina shouts, her ears become visible and her nine tails raise so that they are visible above her head.

"Sorry hime, I just don't want our little Naru going hungry on the day he goes away" Minato said diffusing his wife's temper effectively.

"I just realised!" Kushina shouted, "He'll be with Rias, he's in good hands" Naruto didn't like where this conversation was going. "Make sure to bring back a lot of grandchildren for us to spoil mm'kay sochi?".

Needless to say, Naruto then tried to drown himself in the broth of his beloved ramen. It fails and he finishes his meal.

Then... he got an idea.

"Oh, that's great Kaa-chan! It looks like I was working ahead of schedule, there's a grandkid on the way for you!" Naruto announced with his signature toothy grin.

Kushina looked ecstatic, "REALLY SOCHI!?" she literally shouted.

"Nope, Rias and I aren't even together kaa-chan."

"You wouldn't mind it though would you sochi?" Kushina asked finishing the last of her ramen (what? I bet Uzumakis could talk between mouthfuls of ramen xD).

"Uhh..DAD LET'S GO!" Naruto shouts before pulling his father - Minato - into the other room.

"I love you my little fishcake! Have a nice time and be sure to visit often!" Kushina shouts after them.

Minato gets the message and summons a teleportation circle. "Let's go Naruto" and they disappear in a matter of seconds.

•At Kuoh Academy•

They appear in front of the principal - Zeoticus Gremory - a rather tall man with shoulder-length hair the same colour as Rias'.

"Minato! How are you, my friend?" The man asked. Wrapping Minato in a bear-hug of sorts.

"I'm good, but I'd be better if you...let...go." Minato said, starting to struggle to breathe.

"Oh! Sorry..." Zeoticus apologised, letting go. "Hello Naruto-kun, you've grown... a lot".

"Yeah, those growth hormone pills Rias gave me really helped" Naruto replied, a wry smirk visible on his face.

"WHAT!?"

"Only joking!" Naruto said with a little laugh at the end.

"Anyway... about you and my Rias..." Zeoticus started.

"NOT YOU TOO?!" Naruto shouted in disbelief

"...I WANT GRANDKIDS TOO!" Zeoticus shouted "I'M JUST... LOOKING OUT FOR RIAS' BEST INTERESTS" he finished with a smile.

"Anyway Naruto-kun, I've got your final sheet of paperwork for entry here, you and your father just need to sign at the bottom," Zeoticus said.

Naruto and Minato both signed at the bottom.

"Now Naruto, you will be married to my Rias, I just needed confirmation on the contract!" Zeoticus said with a mischievous grin. "THE CHILDREN WILL BE SOO CUTE!"

Naruto blushed crimson, while Minato just held an amused grin on his face.

"Again, I'm only joking Naruto-kun" Zeoticus broke off into laughter.

Suddenly a red teleportation rune appeared on the floor and Rias appeared.

"Save me Ria-chan..." Naruto said, completely scared of Rias' father "let's get out of here quick before he actually does initiate a marriage contract between us"

"Uhh, I think I'll stay here then Naru-kun." She replied and winked at Naruto.

"What people have I surrounded myself with?" Naruto rhetorically asked.

"Alright then Naru-kun, I'll take you to your homeroom, it's the one that I'm in." Rias said, opening the door and starting to walk.

They walked past lockers and all they could hear was mutters of:

"Is he new?", "That boy is so handsome", "Rias-sempai took him already! Ughhhhh..." and "HE'S WALKING WITH RIAS-HIME WE MUST MURDER HIM!".

"Is this normal for you Ria-chan?" Naruto asked his childhood friend.

"Yeah. It's a bit annoying but I can't do anything about it..." she replied.

"I bet I could make it worse, all I'd need to do is shout that you're a Japanophile and they'd swarm ya." Naruto said

"Shush you. They might hear you" she whispered with a faint blush.

Then they turned in to class 11B (don't know how it works really...).

A teacher came up to them.

"Hello Naruto, my name is Iruka and I will be your homeroom and history teacher, you can sit in the seat behind Rias". Iruka said. _'He seems nice' _Naruto thought, before going to sit down at his seat. It was a window seat on the back of the right side of the classroom.

He decided that he liked this seat. He could see the buildings of Kuoh and Rias' beautiful crimson hair. Because of this he also decided that Iruka will always be his favourite teacher.

He then just sat back and fell asleep for the rest of homeroom and the entirety of history(first lesson).

•After History•

When every student is gone.

Naruto is woken up by Rias.

"Too early, kaa-cha... Oh hey Rias." He's hit by a flying Rias, who sat on him(while he was sat in the chair) cuddled into his chest and lay her head in the crook of his neck.

"I just can't believe you're here Naru-kun..." she said holding him tighter

"I'm not going anywhere Rias, then again why would I when you're here..."

Naruto tilted his head down and Rias stood up a bit, and they both leaned in...

_Snap_

"Haha, got it all on camera." Zeoticus said, "Great job Iruka then again what would I expect from my bishop, you're getting a pay rise!"

Both Naruto and Rias flushed but Rias rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and whispered...

"We are carrying this on later" in a slightly disappointed voice because the moment was ruined.

They then sprinted past Zeoticus and Iruka out of the room before Rias' father could address them.

**•Author Note•**

**Okay, I hope y'all enjoyed that chapter, I just find it funny to embarrass Naruto which is why that ended up happening a lot.**

**There was a little moment at the end, but I didn't want to end a chapter on such an influential moment in their relationship because I'm not too sure if I can keep it up without botching it, so I'm gonna devote at least half a chapter to it tomorrow.**

**If you have any suggestions about anything, from questions about the story and what's going to happen later on to an ability that you want Naruto to have, leave it in a review and I'll message you about it, or I will answer it in the next chapter.**

**Constructive criticism is needed as well. I'm not perfect but I want to get better at writing.**

**See you all in the next chapter**

**-Ri**


End file.
